


Untitled Kissing Ficlet - RayK and Fraser

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, comment-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser likes to tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Kissing Ficlet - RayK and Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Miss_Zedem's Kissing comment-a-thon.

Fraser pressed his body against Ray's, their fingers laced together and trapped next to Ray's head. Using his greater weight and leverage, Fraser pinned Ray from hip to chest against the wall, shifting subtly, rocking his erection slowly against Ray's.

Ray was panting, biting his lip to hold back the desperate little moans that were trying to escape as he pushed against Fraser, needing _more_: more friction, more pressure, _more_. He wanted to drown in Fraser. "Kiss me." He fought against Fraser's grip, determined to get loose and grab Frase and _take_ what he needed. "Kiss me."

Holding tight to Ray's wrists, Fraser hummed and nuzzled, nibbling with sharp teeth and sending shivers along Ray's nerves. He licked and bit and breathed warm laughter against the goosebumps on Ray's sensitive neck, where every hair was standing at attention.

"Fraser—fuck, Fraser, _kiss me_."

Fraser chucked softly and brought his mouth close, closer, but stopped just before their lips touched. He stared into Ray's wide eyes, breathing in when Ray breathed out, sharing air in an electric, erotic parody of what had happened on the _Henry Allen_.

Ray closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He could feel the warmth of Fraser's mouth, so near, and he'd never felt so frantic for a kiss before. He needed it more than he needed his next breath. Looking into Fraser's blue eyes, he whispered, "Please, Fraser, kiss me."

And finally, _finally_, Fraser did.

-fin-


End file.
